


The Beauty Underneath

by Monsterunderthefedora



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shrek Fusion, Geralt is emotionally constipated, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Jaskier falls in love with a dragon named Priscilla, Jaskier is tagging along, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, this is unironic, when Emhyr was still a weird hedgehog creature, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsterunderthefedora/pseuds/Monsterunderthefedora
Summary: The life of a witcher is a lonely one. People along the path only looking at you in disgust. But when Geralt (and the annoying bard he accidentally picked up) are sent to save a disgraced prince the man finds himself questioning if he always has to be alone.
Relationships: Emhyr var Emreis/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	The Beauty Underneath

Many years ago there was an emperor of the name Fergus Var Emreis. He ruled all of Nilfgard with an iron fist, leading to the expansion of his empire with an ever growing army to support. But all was not well in the state of Nilfgard as an uprising grew against the leader. His son of only thirteen was forced to watch as his father was over thrown and executed. To this very day his fate is unknown... 

Geralt snorted as he read the history book. What else could have possibly happened? The son of deposed king was useless to the court. The Witcher sat the book aside as he stood up to leave the small house. Grabbing his sword and the bundle of buckthorn he'd picked earlier the man set off towards the woods. A griffin had recently been terrorizing the nearby town of White Orchard and put a rather large bounty on the beast's head. In need of both money and a distraction, Geralt sent to the meadow close by where his horse was grazing.

"Whoa there girl," Geralt patted Roache as he mounted her. "Town needs us again. Feel you to the job?" Roache huffed as he pulled on her reigns. Galloping towards the village Geralt watched as the workers in the fields eyed with side way glances and sneers. He'd been protecting this place for at least a few months now but with the way people acted around him you'd think he killed their dog. 

"...freak."

"Mutant."

"Murderer." Nothing new as Geralt approached the scene of the attack. It was on a camp that laid just on the outskirts of town. Blood still stained the ground as the Witcher went to examine the scene. A flyer near the scene caught the man's eye as he picked it up. A badly drawn picture of what appeared to be witches and other magical creatures. It read 'Freaks and Oddities of all sorts infest our kingdom. Help get rid of them today.' Geralt crumbled up the paper and tossed it. It was none of his business. 

Grabbing the buckthorn Geralt set up the dummy and set a trap. Now he just needed to wait.

~~

"I'm sure there's been a mistake here-"

"Silence freak," Jaskier was cut off as the soldiers escorting him jerked the chains that bound his wrists. The bard looked around the camp nervously to see mages and creatures of all shapes and sizes being rounded up. Shoved into carts and taken away to Gods knew where. 

"I'm not magic! I've never done anything of the sort in my life!" The bard protested loudly trying to find a means of escape. 

"The seduction and corruption of the women in our town is more than enough reason to get rid of you along with all the other freaks."

"I'm not a freak! I am a lover, a student of the arts! I-"

"Don't know when to shut up." A guard roughly elbowed the bard in the gut. Jaskier wheezed out of breath as he was pulled along. That's when he saw a table nearby where they had been setting the confiscated potions and serums. Jaskier darted out from the men suddenly, kicking over the table as a distraction. It burst into a cloud of flames and smoke distracting the guards momentarily. The bard took this chance to run into the woods.

"After him!" One of the soldiers called out as Jaskier ran. Trying to get the cuffs off his wrists in the process when he ran face first into something.

"Ow!" Jaskier cried as he fell on his ass. Looking up to see the terrifying sight of a man, covered in almost black blood. A large sword in his hand as cat like eyes stared down at Jaskier. The bard yelped, attempting to scramble away when the soldiers from before caught up. Instead he crawled behind the terrifying man in hopes of hiding. The soldiers stared for a moment at the man before the the bravest of them spoke up.

"Y-you there, Witcher." Jaskier's eyes widened as he stared up at the man in awe. A Witcher?

"Yes?" The man snapped, visibly annoyed.

"By, o-orders of King Radovid, I am authorized to place both of you under arrest and transport you to a designated resettlement facility." The Witcher quirked an eyebrow.

"You and what army?" The soldier turned around to see the other men had retreated. His eyes fell back to the Witcher's sword before he did so also. Almost tripping along the way. Jaskier laughed as he got up.

"That was amazing-" Jaskier turned but saw the Witcher already walking away. "Hey! I wanted to thank you! If you weren't there I would've been in deep shit." Jaskier looked down at his shackles. "Well, deeper shit."

"Hmmm." The man hummed, grabbing the bard's chain and yanking it hard enough to break in half. Jaskier's eyes lit up again as the man tried to walk away. 

"I didn't catch your name!"

"Didn't throw it." The man grunted as the bard held out a cloth to him. The witcher stared. 

"For your face." 

"...thanks." The witcher took the rag, wiping the blood of whatever creature he'd been hunting off his face. 

"My name's Jaskier, I'm but a humble bard."

"I thought they were only hunting freaks and oddities." The witcher said, handing the now ruined handkerchief to the bard. 

"Well I suppose some people might consider me an oddity. The church sure didn't care for me I can tell you that much." Jaskier laughed at his own non-existent joke. "So what's your name?" The witcher hesitated before speaking.

"Geralt."

"Geralt? As in, the Geralt of Rivia?" Jaskier asked he followed the white haired man who'd begun walking again. A small shack coming into view. "I've heard stories of your adventures-"

"Listen," the Witcher stopped causing Jaskier to bump into him. "I may have saved you but I don't care who you are. Just go back home and forget this happened."

"But I can't. They'd kill me if I went back." The bard said in a sad voice. "Maybe...I could stay with you?"

"No."

"Please? I don't have anywhere else! I promise I'll shut up!" The bard protested as Geralt opened the door to his home.

"Fine. But only for one night." The witcher relented, still annoyed. Jaskier let out a triumphant noise as he went to go in but was stopped. "You can sleep with Roache."

"Roache?"

"My horse." Geralt pointed out to the barn before slamming the door in Jaskier's face.

"...oh...okay...."

**Author's Note:**

> https://dayshft.tumblr.com/post/618932974395736064/i-used-to-wear-the-fedora-a-sad-urcheon-opens
> 
> Check out this amazing fan art by @wetriedagain!!


End file.
